Veil
by Quiet Moon
Summary: It had always shrouded everything, and for nothing it would lift, save the hand of death.


**I'm working on Chapter 8 of LTWAH. This just came to mind, and I had to get it out. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Veil **

**Disclaimer:** -looks at you as if you are crazy- Are you nuts? I could never own something as great as the masterpiece Kishimoto-sama has created.

* * *

Blood everywhere. Just as it was, the very night that _he_ had taken everything precious from him, the night that he turned to the path of an avenger, when he swore that someday, he would kill that man, Uchiha Itachi. For Uchiha Sasuke…it was that day.

* * *

It was ironic, that it would be raining on this day. It didn't really matter to him; it would just make fulfilling his revenge all the more bittersweet. He had picked up word that the Akatsuki were heading towards Konoha, and a check from Karin only confirmed his suspicions. He would end it tonight.

Team Hebi sped towards the direction of Konoha. The other members of the quartet did not question their leader. They knew very well why they were heading to the place of Sasuke's birth, the place he had betrayed. Even Suigetsu and Karin were aware enough to keep their usual bickering to a minimal volume. Juugo held no participation in the argument; he was usually the peacemaker after all.

Sasuke closed his red eyes momentarily, only for a second, but enough to allow the events of his life flash through his mind. His first day at the academy. His last conversation with Itachi…before _that_. The night that he came home to find his entire family slaughtered. The day he met Team 7…and gained a family again. Then, the night he left Konoha, leaving a pleading pink haired kunoichi on a cold stone bench. The final battle with none other than his rival, Uzumaki Naruto, the one he had considered, maybe even now, a brother.

He opened his eyes again, Sharingan blazing in his pupils. Yes…everything would end soon.

* * *

There were screams everywhere, ones of panic, others of pain, and all too common, those of fear. However, one area was completely vacated of these sounds, and instead, filled with an intense bloodlust, which was stifling to those who could truly sense it. It was here that the last two Uchiha stepped up to meet each other, the kekkei genkai of their deceased clan blaring in their eyes. One's gaze was filled with hatred and anger, while the other merely held a passive expression.

The spectators, if there were any at all had barely blinked before the brothers became blurs that were barely seen, even to a trained shinobi's eye. Fire soon filled the surroundings, and those watching were forced to evacuate any casualties, and the remaining ones to extinguish the blazing fires.

A series of clanging metal joined the crossfire, the ringing sound vibrating in any passing shinobi's eardrums. Soon after, the sound of breaking and scattered pieces came, before the barrage of ninjutsu came into play once more. Fire against lightning, earth against water, and so on. It seemed to be a never-ending battle between the geniuses of one of Konoha's most prided…and most tragic clans. The sounds of a battle finally came to a stop, and the participants were once again visible. Itachi and Sasuke both had a multitude of cuts and slight burns, though the latter had a few more than the former, it still came to a close standing.

There was a slight hitch of breath in that of the Uchihas' murderer, and a more visible panting in the sight of its avenger. Strained eyes glared at each other, one's hatred clashing with the other's annoyance. They both revealed a single kunai, their final battle, and rushed to meet their fates once more.

* * *

He just couldn't believe it. He had felt himself do it with his very own hands, but why was there such disbelief? He sat perched on a rock, his elbow on his knee, as he stared out into a void. Something had been off…he shook his head. No, he should feel triumphant right now! He had finally avenged his clan…but why was there an empty hole in his heart that should have been fulfilled? He had no time to ponder that as he felt the approaching chakra of his former teammate.

"Sasuke?" He didn't look up to acknowledge her, nor did he give any reaction. The newcomer's reply to this was a simple sigh, a soft feminine one, as she got closer to him. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say anymore. All he could do was to think.

Right before he had made the killing blow, no even before that, when they had discarded their first kunai and commenced to pull out their second, Itachi's eyes had flickered elsewhere for not even a millisecond, but it had been his downfall. Sasuke had been able to get under his guard, and thus end his older brother's life.

He stared at his surprisingly clean hands, a sudden realization gripping the corners of his mind. Could his revenge have been fulfilled only because Itachi had been distracted? If so…his hands gripped his thighs tightly. He stood up quickly, startling the kunoichi that had been standing in close range in front of him, making her mutter, "Sasuke, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

He scanned over the field where he and Itachi had fought, and quickly located the small spot that his brother's eyes had flickered over to before his death. It was a center for the wounded…for the Inuzuka. His Sharingan whirred, taking in every sharp detail, and his hearing managed to make out a few words.

"-wounded severely-"

"-no major losses-"

"-Inuzuka Hana-"

Inuzuka! Where had he heard that before? Even before he had met Kiba at the academy, but the days before everything had started to go downhill. He just couldn't remember. But…did it mean that everything he had worked for was meaningless?

He just didn't understand anymore.

"Sasuke?" Her voice rang out for a third time. It was much softer than the previous tone, and seemed to hold a slightly comforting purpose to it. He could hear the changes that she had gone through…in her voice alone. She wasn't a weakling anymore. "Can you tell me…?"

He merely gave a soft sigh in return, and he could so easily tell that Sakura thought that he would either ignore her, or give her a very vague answer, though it was blatant that she would really prefer the latter of the two. At least it would mean that he was acknowledging her presence. Then, he really did speak. "It's ironic." His tone was soft, and filled with a weight that was heavier than anything else she had ever heard from him.

"Hm?" She was questioning him, but he really didn't care too much about that at the moment. He just really needed this talk…someone to talk to.

He gave another sigh.

"In the end…the masks of those that suffered, those that hid so much, they only crack in the face of death." He could just tell that Sakura was furrowing that delicate eyebrow of hers in confusion, trying to figure out his elusive words.

"Sasuke…I'm afraid I don't quite understand." He sighed once more, and pushed himself from his resting place on the wall.

"I wouldn't expect you to…Sakura." He turned to look at her, and was a bit taken back at the sudden light that seemed to have appeared in her eyes. _What?_ She understood his silent question.

"It's nothing Sasuke," she shook her head, "let's go back. Naruto will want to be pounding your head." A small smile appeared on her face, as a trace of a smirk showed itself on Sasuke's, the old _Sasuke smirk_. The one she had so precariously fawned over in their early genin days. She held out her hand, only stretching it out a short distance, the silent hope showing in her eyes.

Sasuke surprised her yet again. He hesitated at first, but slowly conjoined his hand with hers, and didn't give a reaction of repulsion when she curled her fingers around his. He just closed his eyes, and seemed to lose himself in his own little world. A gentle tug woke him up. He was met with a gentle smile, a loving one, a smile that he had only seen on his mother's face.

"Come on Sasuke…kun." His smirk became very obvious when she added the tender suffix once more. He let her lead him away…to his home.

* * *

I didn't originally intend for this to contain so much Sasuke and Sakura, I was first trying to involve a slight Itachi and Hana (that's Kiba's older sister for those of you who don't know), and some SasuSaku…but now it's mostly SasuSaku in counting the majority. Anyway…I'm typing this around one in morning, so basically it's Christmas dawn, and I'm satisfied. This isn't a monster in length like my other one shot, and I'm happy with how it turned out, though I'm a bit peeved with the ending.

Some special dedication to Kikoru-chan, for all her support, and SasuSaku craziness. But hey, I can't talk. I'm the same way with NejiTen. And of course Kuga-chan, for being able to stand my inspiration rants, and being very supportive as well.

Happy holidays everyone!

-Quiet Moon


End file.
